Star Trek Nemesis Alternate Ending
by Ben Griggs
Summary: Alternate ending to Star Trek Nemesis see profile for legal stuff


Star Trek Nemesis Alternate Ending

Picard stood with Data in the Stellar Cartography room aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise_-E. "Data what is our current position?"

"At our present speed we will reach sector 1045 in approximately fourty minutes sir."

The screen changed to show the position of the _Enterprise_ relative to the taskforce in sector 1045. A list of starships assinged to the battle group was also shown.

Suddenly the screen went to static. "It is the Brazen rift sir, the projection will return when we have cleared it."

"It's interfering with our uplink with Starfleet Cartography?"

"The rift affects all long range communica-" Data looked at Picard with a startled expression

Thinking the same thing as Data, Picard tapped his combage "Commander Riker, evasive maneuvers." He ordered.

The ship shook as the _Scimitar_ opened fire.

On the _Schimitar_ Shinzon ordered his weapons officer. "Target weapons systems and shields, I don't want the Enterprise destroyed."

The first two disruptor blasts hit the engines of the Enterprise

Picard came out of the turbolift on the bridge along with Data. "Report."

"He's firing with a cloak and we can't get a lock." Riker reported.

LaForge also reported the loss of the warp engines. "He disabled our warp drive with his first shot we only have impulse Captain."

Picard sat down in his chair and started tapping controls on the arm. "Mr. Worf, prepare a full phaser spread zero elevation all banks on my mark. Scan for shield impact standby photon torpedoes."

"Ready sir."

"Fire."

Phaser fire leaped away from the Enterprise with some shots hitting the _Scimitar_. Then the _Enterprise_ launched six torpedoes but the Reman ship evaded them.

Data turned in his chair. "Sir I believe I can get a shuttle to the edge of the rift and notify the fleet of our condition."

"Very well Mr. Data, take a Class 2 shuttle."

"Yes sir."

Data left his station and another officer took his place, a few minutes later Worf reported. "Sir the shuttle has left the docking bay and entered warp."

"Good let's hope he gets there and back quickly." Said Picard. The _Enterprise_ rocked as several more disruptor shots hit the shields. "Defensive pattern Kirk-Epsilon, get the shields online Geordi." Said Riker

"Already on it." Reported the engineer.

"Come about, fire all ventral phasers." Ordered Picard. More phaser fire leapt out from the saucer section of the _Enterprise_, some of which hit the Scimitar. Suddenly the firing stopped.

"We are being hailed." Reported Worf.

"On screen." Said Picard.

Shinzon appeared on screen "Captain Picard, will you join me in your ready room?"

Picard left the bridge and entered his ready room. Shinzon was sitting at his chair. He stood up and walked through the desk. Picard immediately recognized the technology as holographic but Shinzon seemed to read his mind. "You can't trace my holographic emitters Captain so don't bother, and you can't contact Starfleet. It's just the two of us now Jean-Luc. As it should be."

Picard and Shinzon discussed things for about five minutes. Picard walked back out on the bridge. He saw two Romulan Warbirds decloaking. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse." Said Riker.

"We are being hailed." Said Worf

"On screen"

"Captain Picard. Commander Denotra of the Warbird _Valdore_ might we be of assistance?"

"Assistance?"

"The Empire considers this a matter of internal security. We regret you've become involved."

"Commander when this is over I owe you a drink."

The Commander's ship rocked. "Romulan ale Captain. Let's get to work."

"You heard the lady. Let's go to work."

With their newfound allies the _Enterprise_ continued its blind barrage of phaser fire. "Mr. Worf, coordinate our attack with the _Valdore_ tactical officer. Concentrate all fire on any shield impact."

"Aye sir."

On the _Scimitar_ Shinzon gave orders. "Target the flanking Warbird all disruptor banks on my mark."

The other Warbird had one wing shot off by the _Scimitar's_ disruptors. A piece of which hit the Enterprise and weakened its shields further. Suddenly the _Enterprise_ was hailed again, this time from Commander Data. "Sir, the fleet is on its way and will be here in thirty minutes sir."

"Very good mister Data prepare to dock your shuttle."

"Aye sir."

Disrupter fire suddenly hit the shuttle but its shields held. Picard opened a channel to Data. "Forget trying to dock with us, lower your shields and we'll beam you aboard."

"Aye sir, lowering shields."

The _Scimitar_ advanced on the shuttle.

"Mr. LaForge, beam Commander Data directly to the bridge."

"Aye sir."

The _Scimitar_ fired.

The shuttle exploded as disrupter fire ripped it apart.

Data appeared on the bridge "Sir, Commander Data reporting as ordered."

"Take your station Mr. Data."

"Yes sir."

Disrupter fire rocked the _Enterprise_ again and this time they lost shields on one of the lower decks. Suddenly a new alarm rang out. "Intruder alert!" said Worf.

Picard nodded to Riker "Number one."

"Let's go!" said Riker

"Hazard team Alpha to Deck 29." Said Worf as he left his post. Data got up from his seat and took the tactical station.

By this time the _Scimitar_ had disabled the other Warbird which hailed the _Enterprise_. "Do you have life support?" asked Picard.

"For the moment. But we're dead in the water."

"Understood."

The _Scimitar_ strafed the _Enterprise_ again hitting the hull itself. "We are losing structural integrity on decks 4-7 sections 4-10." Reported Data.

"Divert all power and compensate." Ordered Picard.

The Battle of the Brazen Rift raged for another half an hour as the _Enterprise_ evaded distrupter fire from the _Schimitar_ and returned with its own phasers.

"Captain I'm picking up a cluster of warp signatures approaching bearing 180 mark 1. It's Starfleet sir ten starships led by the _Galaxy_." reported Data

Out of nowhere more phaser fire rang out. The battlegroup composed of various classes (Including Intrepid, Defiant, Renessiance, Excelsior, and Galaxy) of ships had arrived. "We are being hailed." Said Data

"On screen." Said Picard

Admiral Janeway on the U.S.S. _Galaxy_ came on the comm. "Commander Data told us what was happening and we came as fast as possible."

"Thank you Admiral Janeway."

"We'll begin a coordinated attack on the _Scimitar_; join us when you are ready."

And with that the small fleet split, coordinated phasers pinned down the _Scimitar_. The cloak began to waver. Picard stood and said "Fire at will!" The _Enterprise_ fired quantum torpedoes at the Reman vessel disabling the cloak. "Fire, all ships fire at will." Janeway ordered. Phaser and torpedo fire hit the _Scimitar_ weakening its shields first to seventy percent, then sixty, the fifty. Soon the shields were down to twenty percent when the _Scimitar_ jumped into warp. Picard asked Geordi "Do we have warp drive?"

"I can have it for you in two minutes Captain."

"Picard to Janeway"

"Janeway here."

"You'll have to go on ahead we'll catch up."

"Acknowledged, we're on our way."

The fleet went into warp pursuing the _Scimitar_. Meanwhile down on deck 29, the Hazard team, along with Worf and Riker, were engaged with the Reman boarding party. Riker ordered another team to go around and hit them from behind. The Hazard team managed to keep them at bay. Suddenly a flurry of compression rifle fire took out all but one of the Reman troops. The last one Riker recognized as the Viceroy. "Worf come with me." He saw the Viceroy jump down a Jeffries tube and went after him and Worf followed.

On the bridge Geordi reported "Captain, the warp drive is back online but I can only give you warp 5.5."

"That's good enough Geordi; helmsmen set a pursuit course, best possible speed."

"Course plotted and laid in"

"Engage"

The _Enterprise_ jumped to warp five minutes later they caught up with the fleet who had again engaged the _Scimitar_. Two Starfleet ships had been disabled and the rest were fighting hard through the Reman ships' secondary shields. The _Enterprise_ came out of warp firing quantum torpedoes and phasers which reduced the secondary shields again to twenty percent. Another barrage of phasers and the shields were down to ten percent, five, two percent. Then the last barrage hit the hull of the ship. The _Enterprise_ had just run out of torpedoes. The Enterprise hit the engines of the _Scimitar_ with its phasers. The warp drive shut down, and the ship was adrift.

"This is Captain Picard of the U.S.S. _Enterpries_, all ships cease fire, prepare boarding parties. Hazard team, report to transporter rooms. Mr. Worf, prepare other boarding parties."

A moment later Janeway reported "This is Admiral Janeway, Captain Picard, our boarding parties are ready. Standing by to energize."

"Picard to Fleet, energize."

Onboard the _Scimitar_ dozens of Starfleet security personnel appeared first in engineering, then in different corridors throughout the ship. Hazard team Alpha appeared on the bridge, Munro took out the helmsmen and the tactical officer, Murphy took out more guards when Schinzon charged her with a knife. She sidestepped him and shot him in the back, he fell with a scream. With that the bridge was secured. "Munro to _Enterprise_, we've captured the bridge of the _Scimitar, _and Schinzon is dead sir."

"Well done Mr. Munro, other security teams are moving throughout the ship, eliminating what is left of the crew. Sensors indicate several Remans converging on the bridge prepare for hard contact."

"Acknowledge, Murphy, Chang, Chell, take up defensive positions."

"Aye sir."

"Murno to any security team onboard, the crew is attempting to retake the bridge require any and all assistance."

"This is Lieutenant Parker of the _Intrepid_; my security team is close to your location we'll try to flank them."

"Acknowledged."

Suddenly, Reman rifle fire came through the door, the Hazard team was responding with their own rifle fire. Soon however Parker's team caught the Remans from behind and finished them off.

"Thanks, Parker."

"No problem."

"Chell, secure the bridge systems."

"Aye sir."

"Munro to _Enterprise_, the ship is secure."

"Acknowledged Lieutenant, sensors indicate no Reman life signs. But just to be safe we're transporting more security personnel, you're in command; I want you to conduct a deck by deck search to make sure no Remans remain."

"Aye sir."

Back on the Enterprise they hailed the Valdore. "Commander, we've captured the _Scimitar_."

"Well done Captain."

"Do you require medical or engineering assistance?"

"Yes, please we've have casualties and we do require repairs."

"I'll dispatch a ship to assist you. Picard out."

He turned to Riker who by then had killed the Viceroy with Worf's help and returned to the bridge. "Number one, tell the U.S.S. _Hood_ to set a course for the Warbirds. Tell them to render any and all assistance."

"Aye sir."

"Picard to engineering, Geordi, take an engineering team aboard the _Scimitar_, repair the warp drive and see what you can do about taking out the theloron generator."

Two hours later Munro reported the deck by deck search was complete with no crew left. "Very good Mr. Munro, Number one, I want you to beam over there and take command but first tell all ships they can transport their security teams back when ready, then beam aboard a full engineering crew. When repairs are complete take the _Scimitar_ to McCinly station."

"Aye sir."

Once aboard for about an hour Geordi contacted Captain Picard "Sir, the warp drive is online but I can't remove the Theloron generator because it is integrated into the ships systems. We're gonna need the facilities of a Starbase or spacedock to rip the Scimitar apart and put it back together with standard technology."

"Acknowledged."

The End


End file.
